


WWE: The Bella in Charge

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: WWE
Genre: Analingus, F/F, Lesbian, Raw - Freeform, Sex, Television, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki shows Brie who is in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWE: The Bella in Charge

This story will contain lesbians, incest, cheating, and a heavy focus on the ass, with analingus being the bulk of it. If any of these offend you, don't read further. 

This is a story about the Bella twins from the WWE. 

I would like to thank SexyGeek for editing.

*

"Damn it, Brie, you cost us another match!" Nikki Bella shouted at her twin sister, who had just been pinned in another tag team match. Nikki was desperate to get the Divas title again, but only being able to prove herself in tag team matches meant her chances of seeing gold again were getting slimmer and slimmer with her sister losing them every match. 

"It's called a tag team match, you stupid bitch, just cause I got pinned doesn't mean it's my fault," Brie retorted, showing a rare flash of confidence against her domineering sister. A look crossed her sister’s face, a look she had seen many times before. Nikki moved towards her giving her that scary look the entire time. She stopped inches from her sister peering directly into her eyes. 

Brie tried to match her gaze for as long as she could until her domineering sister once again forced her to back down and she muttered an apology. She had gotten used to being in the shadow of her sister regardless of their similar circumstances. Brie had also grown accustomed to her sister’s bossiness and had in sense began to enjoy a controlling figure in her life.

They were identical sisters, except for Nikki's recent breast "upgrade" surgery. Nikki was now at least two cup sizes larger than her sister, otherwise they were identical. Both were beautiful brunettes of average height. They were in excellent shape due to being professional wrestlers. Their long toned legs were both topped with a gorgeous butt. They wore matching red, sparkly tights. These were similar in size and type of a two piece bikini. 

Nikki was dating WWE's perennial poster boy John Cena. While Brie was married to a wrestler, he wasn't nearly as well-known or high profile as Nikki's boyfriend, although he had a recent string of success until his injury. "I don't want to keep hearing excuses from you after every single match,” Nikki spat at her sister. She had grown tired of having to carry them through everything in life and was finally going to make sure Brie knew her place in the world.

"It's time you learned a lesson about which of is in charge here,” Nikki sneered at her sister. She suddenly pushed Brie to her knees. A gasp came from Brie but Nikki ignored it and simply motioned for Brie to stay. Brie stayed put, mostly from the shock of her sister getting physical with her bossiness which hadn’t been the case since they were kids. 

Nikki hooked her thumbs into her tights and slowly pulled them down. They clung tightly to her body with sweat from the match that had occurred minutes earlier. She made sure to give Brie a show of it as she slowly slid them down, letting the whole thing be just on the edge of being sexual. Her bald, glistening pussy was revealed and Nikki noted with pride Brie gawking at her, uncaring if it was shock or jealousy. Nikki had always been proud of her sexuality, emboldened by the looks men and women gave her. The looks Brie was giving her now were exactly what she was hoping for.

Nikki pulled her tights off her leg and tossed them to the side. She slowly turned around, making sure to show off as much of her toned, sexy legs and ass as she could. Sensuously, but subtly touching her breasts as she moved, she could feel her nipples hardening from the feeling and the anticipation. 

Once she was facing directly away from Brie, Nikki sensually bent over while moving her hands to her hips. She waited until she was at nearly a right angle before letting her hands move to her ass cheeks and gently pulling them apart. She turned her upper body slightly and moved her neck and head so she was staring right at Brie. 

Nikki's asshole was now staring Brie directly in her face, and Brie had no idea what her sister was up to. Brie was still kneeling so it was directly in her eye line, and Nikki slowly moved backward until it was inches from Brie's face. "Go ahead smell it, you dumb bitch,” Nikki demanded. Brie, having never seen her sister this angry or domineering, decided to comply. Before she really thought it through she moved in.

Brie gingerly moved her face forward a little bit more and took a good sniff. A day of wrestling and sweating mixed with the natural aromas already there. Brie hated to admit it but she immediately came to enjoy the scent and a bit too eagerly sniffed again, a look of relish starting to appear on her face. Nikki took notice of this and a smug smirk flashed across her face. Brie was now eagerly sniffing her sister's asshole, and before she could react Nikki had grabbed her by her ponytail and shoved her nose directly into her ass. 

Nikki moved Brie’s head up slightly so now Brie's mouth was directly on her asshole. "Now lick me, you stupid cunt,” Nikki demanded, assured that Brie would now do whatever she asked, no matter the request. Sure enough Brie relishing the smell greedily licked at Nikki's asshole before she knew what she was doing, assuming she would like this just as much. 

As her tongue hit Nikki's asshole she realized what she was doing, and was repulsed but as she processed the taste the repulsion melted away. The taste and kinkiness of the situation turned on Brie so much, and she started to reluctantly lap away hating herself for loving this. Having her sister writhe in pleasure in her grasp only made her want to do this more. 

Brie had always been disgusted by assholes, considering them dirty and disgusting. She hadn't allowed any of her boyfriends to play with hers or vice versa. Yet now as she was happily lapping away at her sisters, she realized how wrong she had been. Her hands shot up and spread Nikki's asshole apart even more, and steadied herself on them so she could focus on the hole in front of her. Nikki's hands, free of any burdens, went to her own breasts. She slowly pulled her top off, and tossed it to the side. She then started to fondle and play with her tits.

"That's it you nasty little slut, eat your sister's fucking asshole out!" Nikki screamed loving the feeling of Brie's tongue on her asshole. Brie was happy to comply, letting her tongue go free now, swiftly rimming her sister over and over. Nikki was moaning in constant ecstasy only managed to compel Brie to do more and more. Brie slowly started to dart her tongue into Nikki's asshole. As Nikki's moans intensified Brie made sure her tongue fucking sped up as well, relishing in the thought of making her sister so happy.

Nikki heard a knock on the door to their room, and feeling naughty opened it slightly. She stuck her head in the gap to see it was Brie's husband, Daniel Bryan. "Oh hey, Nikki, is Brie around?" Daniel asked, being one of the few people who can tell the twins apart by their faces. When Brie heard her husband talked she panicked, trying to get her face out of her sister's ass. 

As soon as she felt Brie start to move Nikki shot her hand backwards keeping Brie's head and place. She started to rub her head into her ass, hoping she would get back to licking her. Luckily for her Brie felt resigned to this, and did as Nikki hoped. Brie also felt this was the best way to get Nikki from revealing what was going on. Her tongue shot back and quietly as she could she started eating out her sister again with her husband right outside the door. 

Daniel made the motion to start looking into the room, but Nikki made sure to distract him before he could see anything. "Umm no, she isn't here and I haven't seen her since the match,” Nikki finally replied, grinding Brie harder into her ass as she mentioned the match. Nikki was biting her lip to keep from moaning, and was finding it very hard to appear normal as she talked to Daniel with Brie eating her out so expertly.

"Oh ok, well if you see her tell her I'm looking for her and sorry she lost you guys the match. She has been sort of off recently,” Daniel said earning a large grin from Nikki that he misinterpreted. He walked away looking for his wife elsewhere, not knowing she had been feet away that whole conversation. 

“See, even your husband says you can't wrestle, I guess all you really are good for is kissing ass,” Nikki goaded, further humiliating Brie, but Brie didn't stop finding it all so arousing. Nikki took Brie’s head in both of her hands and slowly and methodically started to hump her face with her ass. Nikki locked the door, wanting to keep any more unwelcome visitors out.

Brie didn't seem to mind and simply made a point of licking her sister every chance she could. Nikki's ass smashed backwards, smack after smack into Brie's face, the sound coming to turn on both of them even more. Brie let one hand slide around to the front of her sister's crotch. She tentatively touched her sister’s pussy, earning a shriek of pleasure from Nikki and confidence to continue for Brie. She stroked Nikki's pussy now while Nikki ground her ass into Brie's face. 

Brie started to slowly push her pointer finger into Nikki. A shiver ran through Nikki as her pleasure intensified. Nikki stopped moving her hips, relishing in the feelings Brie's mouth and fingers were giving her. Brie started munching on her sister’s asshole as soon as she stopped moving, sensing an opportunity. She slipped her middle finger in, and roughly shoved both into Nikki. She ripped then out and shoved then in again, fucking her sister as earnestly as she could. 

As Nikki felt those fingers fucking her, she could feel her orgasm approaching. She ripped her bra off and started to relentlessly knead and tweak her large tits while egging Brie on. 

"Oh fuck yes you stupid slut, I'm coming!" Nikki shouted in ecstasy. Nikki's whole body shook and as her ass trembled on Brie's face Brie had never felt more complete. Both moaned in pleasure and Brie did all she could to increase her sisters pleasure. 

Nikki's feet fell from under her as the pleasure became too much and she barely caught herself on the ground with her hands. Her face was pressed against the cool locker room floor and her ass was high in the air. Brie had kept her face pressed against her the entire event greedily eating away at the asshole in front of her. Nikki's body shuddered in Brie’s grasp as Nikki was going through the most powerful orgasm of her life. 

Nikki was screaming in pleasure, not giving a damn what anyone else thought. Brie was happy enough to stay glued to her sister’s ass for the rest of the day but as Nikki came down from her orgasm she shoved her ass back and demanded Brie give it one final kiss. Brie gladly kissed it but was sad to watch it jiggle upwards and move to Nikki's locker. 

"I'm going to go take a shower, we should do this again,” Nikki commented, well aware of the power she had over Brie now. Brie simply muttered a timid ok, embarrassed by her actions but enthralled by the thought of this occurring again. Nikki grabbed some clothes and waltzed over towards the showers, giving Brie a nice view of her shaking ass as she walked away. Brie was left sitting on the floor pondering all that just happened.


End file.
